


Chosen

by Pawprinter



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Percy is content to spend a peaceful afternoon on the beach with Annabeth. As usual, that peace doesn't last long. Now, he has to deal with a electricity in the air, mysterious wooden sticks, and an upset camper.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for "anon" on my Tumblr (pawprinterfanfic). They requested a Harry Potter/PJO crossover, and I came up with this! Enjoy!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com/)

Percy ran his thumb across the back of Annabeth’s hand, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. She was pressed into his side, her breathing slow, and her expression filled with peace.

It was a perfect day to sit on the beach. He could feel the warm rays from the sun hitting his shoulders, but the light breeze would blow the tiniest drops of water across his face to bring some relief.

It was good. Peaceful, even. It was a rare feeling, usually very fleeting, but he wasn’t going to complain. Ever since the downfall of Gaia, things had been more and more peaceful everyday.

He closed his eyes, savouring the feel on sun in his skin and the smell of water in the air. His cheek tipped down to rest on Annabeth’s head, a swell of love filling his chest an-

The peace was broken as quickly as it came.

His eyes flew open and Annabeth jolted in his arms as soon as they heard a yelp a few feet down the beach. Chiara was kneeling in the sand, the water lapping at her knees, and an astonished expression on her face. Clutched in her hands was a thin wooden stick, seaweed hanging from it limply.

“Chiara?” Annabeth was already pulling away from Percy, concern clearly on her face. She was always one to worry about others. That certain personality trait of hers had saved him more than once.

Percy quickly followed after his girlfriend, both demigods moving quickly across the sand. Chiara looked up, horror written across her features.

“No!” she exclaimed, holding out her hand. “Don’t come closer.”

“Hey.” Annabeth’s tone was soft and soothing. She took a slow step towards Chiara, her hands out stretched to show she meant no harm. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” The camper’s eyes widened, her face draining of colour. Even though she was one of the older campers, in that moment, she looked young for her age.

“I’m not worried about that!” she exclaimed. She dropped the wooden stick to the ground. It sank into the wet sand as the water washed over it. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

Annabeth shot Percy a curious expression. They knew Chiara. She was full of spirit and fire. The girl before them bore nearly no resemblance to her; she was shaking, frightened, and sick looking.

“You won’t hurt us,” Percy promised, taking cautious steps to stand beside Annabeth. Chiara looked like a deer in headlights, but she didn’t tell at him to step back. Taking this as a good sign, he took a step closer. She shook her head.

“Percy, please!” Her voice was desperate. “Just. Stay back. Please.”

“Are you hurt?” Annabeth had dropped to her knees, the wet sand soaking her skin. “Do you need medical attention?” The girl shook her head. “Do you need Chiron?”

With those words, Chiara burst into tears. Percy sent Annabeth a pleading look.  _What do we do?_

“Hey,” she cooed again, inching her way across the sand, reaching for her. Chiara didn’t protest as Annabeth softly touched her shoulder. Surprisingly, her sobs only halted for a second, before she threw herself at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena gasped at the surprising contact, but didn’t hesitate to envelop her in a warm embrace.

“I’ll get Chiron,” he said.

Percy had a feeling of lead in his stomach as he ran across the beach. It was almost like his body had been shocked by lightning, leaving behind a buzzing in his veins. Something was going on with Chiara - something that he could feel in the air.

Annabeth held the camper tightly, patting her back in a form of comfort. Her eyes fell on the wooden stick in the sand, a frown forming in her lips.

It looked like it was carved with such detail and precision, yet it came from the water. Who would take so much time in carving something, only to throw it out? And how did it get to their shores?

She didn’t have much time to contemplate. Percy was running back towards her again, Chiron and Lou Ellen in tow. Annabeth barely thought twice about the young Hecate girl running towards them; Percy always had a knack for finding friends when something went wrong.

As soon as he reached them, Percy dipped into the water, pulling out the wooden stick. Chiara shuddered and yet our a yelp as he did so.

“No! Percy! Don’t, you’ll get-“

“It’s okay, Chiara,” he promised her, his grip lose around the wood. She looked genuinely shocked that something terrible didn’t happen to Percy. “I’m fine.” He sent her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Let’s see,” Chiron requested, his hand outstretched for the object. Percy never removed his gaze as Chiron took it.

“Let’s get out of the water,” Annabeth suggested, pulling Chiara gently. The young girl stood up, her body still trembling as she clung to Annabeth. Lou Ellen pulled the jacket from her shoulders, handing it to Chiara with a soft smile. She took it with shaking hands.

Lou Ellen turned to the object in Chiron’s hands, an unreadable expression dancing across her face. As she examined the object, she chewed her lip and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Percy was lost. Why did Chiron request Lou Ellen to come with them when he mentioned the wooden stick? Why was she looking at it like she knew what it was?

Chiron let out a long sigh, his gaze turning to Chiara. His face looked long and tired.

“Child, Percy told me you were yelling, saying you were dangerous?” She gave a stiff nod. “Tell me. Why would you think so?”

“That!” Her voice was weak as she pointed towards the wooden stick in his hands. “It called to me, begged me to touch it. So I did! I… I don’t know why. I shouldn’t have. But I did! As soon as I touched it, it felt like I was electrocuted! Sparks were everywhere.” She pulled herself closer to Annabeth. “I don’t know what happened! I don’t know what I did!” Percy shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling nervous. He felt that electricity in the air, too.

“You didn’t do anything,” Lou Ellen promised her. The smile on her face was genuine. “I’ve seen these objects before, if only briefly and never in person. They’re truly magnificent objects and your story confirms this to be one.”

“One of what?” Annabeth was looking at the wooden object, confusion on her face. After all, it was just a stick.

“This is a wand. It is used for performing magical acts.” She picked it from Chiron, twirling it in her fingers. “I’ve heard that they choose it’s companion. You heard it calling to you; that makes me believe you were chosen.”

“Chosen for what?” It sounded like Chiara was in even more distress. Lou Ellen reached for her shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

“This wand chose you to be its partner. It wants you to use it to perform magical acts.” She squeezed her arm. “You’re a witch, Chiara.”


End file.
